


It's Party Time!

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Birthday, For a Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend on their birthday, literally just Shane fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Party Time!

“You have to wait until I say you can open your eyes!” Shane’s tone was amused but stern and you groaned slightly, smiling.

“Okay, okay.” Shane moved his hands from over your eyes, watching to make sure they were closed before grabbing your hand to lead you. You took tentative steps, scared of falling or running into something. Shane watched you for a second before rolling his eyes and picking you up.

“Shane! Fuck, a little warning next time?” You immediately wrapped your arms around his neck, opening your eyes to glare at him.

“Eyes closed,” he reminded you. Sighing, you buried your head into the crook of his neck, closing your eyes tightly as he began to walk. You were resigned to this fate, Shane carrying you wherever you were going. It didn’t seem like too bad of a fate, you just hoped he wouldn’t drop you. He hadn’t dropped you before, but one could never be too wary.

“How are you so strong?” Shane’s strength never ceased to amaze you. He didn’t really look strong, but under those layers of jacket and uniform were arms with enough strength to carry you. It was kind of intimidating, to be honest.

“Lots of working out.” Shane’s simple answer was accompanied by a shrug that moved your body against his. You blushed slightly, pressing your face into his neck more. You had been dating for a while now, something like this really shouldn’t have sent you blushing but… the close contact was still a bit foreign. 

You stayed quiet as Shane took you… wherever you were going, falling into a dream-like state with the gentle motions of Shane’s walking. You were roused by Shane gently tapping his hand against you.

“Hey, wake up. We’re here.” You looked around groggily, Shane putting you down slowly. You didn’t know how long you had been carried but you felt bad for Shane, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips as thanks. You could feel him smile against your lips before he pulled away, turning you around and placing his hands over your eyes once again. “Just have to walk into the building.”

“Okay.” You moved slowly, stepping carefully. Shane never moved from behind you, his hands over your eyes a reminder that he was there if you needed him. 

“Here’s the door.” You stopped walking, feeling blindly for the handle before pushing it open, moving to walk inside before Shane’s hands left your face and you were greeted by darkness.

“Uh, Shane?” You gestured to the dark room and he chuckled, flipping on a light switch to a flurry of activity.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” You jumped as everything came into view, all of your friends smiling at you from various spots around the room. You had expected it but somehow it still took you off guard, everyone’s grins directed at you. You felt yourself tear up slightly before you broke into a huge grin. 

“Thanks, guys.” You chuckled quietly, wiping away a stray tear. Embarrassing. Everyone moved around you, greeting and talking as you felt the surge of love coming from everyone in the room, every bit of it directed at you. You glanced to Shane, the small smile on his face telling you that he could feel it too. Moving towards him you were stopped by Ian.

“Happy birthday dude! Another year older, huh?” He laughed.

“Apparently so. It doesn't feel any different, ya know?” You spoke with him pleasantly. Ian was a good friend, his sass and snark making you laugh with almost every comment he made. When you finally exchanged goodbyes Shane was nowhere to be found, and you searched before being interrupted by Jeff. 

This cycle went on for quite a while, scanning for Shane while everyone gave you birthday well wishes and while you absolutely adored all of your friends the intrusions were starting to stress you out. By the time you had talked to everyone in the room you needed a breather, stepping out into the cool night air of the outside to find who else but the one you had been searching for all night?

“Shane!” You quickly buried yourself in his chest, snuggling against him as he wound his arms around you, chuckling quietly.

“Hey there, birthday boy.” You blushed as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, the affection in his voice spreading a fond warmth through your body. This was exactly what you needed right now, a quiet moment between just the two of you.

“I love you.” The phrase slipped it’s way out of your mouth, spreading through the air as you watched your boyfriend. Neither of you had dared say it out loud yet, but at that moment you knew with every part of you that you loved Shane and that he loved you. He had set all of this up, he had carried you here, he had done so much already tonight just for you and you needed him to know just how much it all meant to you. He seemed shocked for a moment, pulling you into a soft kiss.

As your lips moved against Shane’s, finding that perfect rhythm that made your heart flutter, you pressed your hands to his chest. He wound his arm around you, the other coming up to rest against the side of your neck, his thumb brushing your jaw. You had felt these surges of love before, but they seemed so much clearer in this moment. The absolute _love_ flooding your veins made you giddy and as Shane pulled away to gaze at you tenderly you couldn't look anywhere but him, your breath coming in harsh gasps.

“I love you too.” Shane’s voice wound its way around you, filling your senses as you leaned in to kiss him again. You couldn't have been happier, here with your boyfriend, the sounds of the party behind you as your friends were all gathered to celebrate you. 

This was the _best_ birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ryley!  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
